Always My Girl
by Morning
Summary: Some times it's good to stick to the originals


It's snowing like crazy and the family is sleeping in. Since there is no school and no work everyone is hanging out at my house. When you are trapped and the snowdrifts start piling up around the windows the creative juices seem to flow freer.

This story is dedicated to the Red Ogress who dislikes intensely, stories that put the raven-haired General and Throttle's original love interest in a bad light. So for you, Red lets give the strong woman a good rap for a change.  
  
   
Always My Girl

By Morning

2002

  
  


It had only been almost 9 months since she had left taking the pink seed plant back to Mars. Once in its native soil the miraculous flower flourished in abundance providing the squirrel bat population with plenty of nourishment and in turn moved the Martian eco system back on its way to recovery.  She had promised Throttle she would return and spend time talking and trying to salvage what was left of their relationship. But it had been strained and clumsy. She wasn't sure if he really forgave her for almost killing them when Brie had sent all that false information painting he and his bros as traitors. His action said he did, but with Throttle it wasn't always easy knowing what he truly felt. 

In a dark corner out in the garage Carbine stood alone watching him and the others. Charley was giggling at something stupid Vinnie had attempted and failed, causing the hyper active young Martian to end up looking like a total idiot. They were all joining in the fun teasing and taking full advantage of the rare moment of peace. Even Throttle was laughing out loud. She couldn't remember the last time she had see him so happy and actually enjoying life.  
  
There was a time that just her coming into the room would give him a smile like that. But that was a thousand life times ago. Before she had to carry a world's survival on her shoulders. They call her a general, she mused sadly, it was a title of honor, one she accepted whole soul, but it cost her so much of her young life. Not that each one of them didn't have to sacrifice a bit of their soul or heart to keep Mars from being totally destroyed. But looking at the guys interacting with the, vibrate, bright, and she had to admit, very beautiful, Earth woman, they had seem to find a little bit of the old joy.   
  
She watched Throttle and Charley closer then the others. He seemed so comfortable and relaxed around her. They would exchange smiles and affections so easily. When did she and the love of her life, lose that kind of simple openness? Simplicity stops when you see so many of your friends and family mindlessly slaughtered. When you are left to bury too many good innocent people and try and keep those who are left from giving up. Even with all that, how much she loved him hadn't stopped, no mattered how it seemed or what she had to do for the sake of Mars.  
  
She sighed sadly and turned to look out of the garage window. Those beautiful white flaky things were still falling. What did Throttle call them? Snow?  
  
She grabbed her coat and quietly opened the door walking a few steps out into the quiet cold night. She might have lost him, but she was bound and determined not to let him or anyone else see the slightest weakness, after all her pride was all she had left.  
  
Walking to the back of the garage she brushed the thin layer of snow off an old crate and sat holding her coat close around her shoulders. Warm steam rose from her cheeks as the hot tears rolled down her face. Her head fell to her knees and she let go of the hurt and frustration a general was not allowed to show. Soft footfalls moved up behind her, but the pain in her heart keep her from hearing them. The figure kept a brief distance watching her then continued his approach.  
  
A warm body knelt down beside her. She looked up and Throttle was looking at her with concern and compassion. He gentle moved her black hair away from her face then with a little resistance from her he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.  
  
"Tears? I haven't seen tears come from those eyes since I left the academy to become a freedom fighter."   
  
"Please Throttle leave me alone. I'll be fine. Why don't you go back in with Charley? I'm sure you'd rather be in there with her. I can take care of myself, I always have."  
  
"First of all, Charley isn't my girl, so why would I rather be with her instead of you. Besides you want Vinnie to kill me? If anyone looks at Charley too long he freaks." He wiped her cheeks and smiled. "And taking care of you is something I plan on doing for a long time, no matter how hard you try and stop me."  
  
" But I thought...,"  
  
"Yeah I know, but you thought wrong. Let me tell you something, my fine general. I love you. I survived prison on Plutark because of you. Staying here is only possible because I know that when this is all over, I'll be coming back home to you. Okay, so we have our moments, but that's one of the things I adore about you. You speak your mind and stand by what you feel, whether I like it or not. A bad biker like me needs a strong woman to keep me in check and you qualify perfectly."  
  
He stood up pulling her along with him. He took her arms and wrapped them his waist under his coat and vest, then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could. She laid her head in the crook of his neck.   
  
He softly whispered in her ear. "No matter what, you'll always be my girl. Don't ever forget that."  
  
She looked up and smiled lovingly, "I'll remember."  
  
He raised both his hands holding her face looking at her for a moment before gently kissing her. She would remember that kiss of the rest of her life, a brighter life now that she was sure he'd be in it.  
  
The End


End file.
